


This one’s perfect

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [23]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, basically they are still mad for each other even after 20 years of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I don't know why are you even that fussed, the kids won't go mad for a tree, they're not babies anymore.” - smiled Aaron.“Our youngest is only 4, Aaron. She's gonna be beside herself.”Or...Robert and Aaron find the perfect Christmas tree and have a chat about Christmas, and family.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	This one’s perfect

“This one’s perfect.” **-** said Robert as they put the tree on the top of the car. They've been out looking for a Christmas tree for days now, but Robert always had something against all of Aaron's previous choices. Of course he had... he was always difficult like that. Aaron wasn't even mad, 20 years of marriage taught him how to handle his husband. 

“I'm glad there is a tree that meets your highest expectations.” - he laughed as he started the car. They drove all the way to Hotten, because apparently the Christmas market looked fabulous in the Christmas lights, and since it was practically dark after 5pm, Aaron let Robert behave like a kid again. - “I don't know why are you even that fussed, the kids won't go mad for a tree, they're not babies anymore.” - smiled Aaron.

“Our youngest is only 4, Aaron. She's gonna be beside herself.” - said Robert knowingly. Okay, maybe that was true. Their little girl was exactly like Robert, she loved over the top stuff, she always had an opinion on everything, and she always believed she was right. Exactly like her Dad.

“How could I forget... you two are always up to no good.” - he smiled again.

“Remember when I _'let her cook'_?” - asked Robert as he chuckled thinking about the memory. 

“Of course.” - he snorted - “I cleaned the kitchen for hours afterwards, while you cleaned her up. That's why you two are not allowed to be on your own there.” - he said. It was a rule now. 

“So... should we decorate with the kids or just do it while they're asleep?” 

“Are you crazy? I'm not dealing with tantrums”. - scoffed Aaron.

“See? They would make a fuss after all. And you think you know them so well.” - said Robert shaking his head.

“Alright Mr obvious...” - answered Aaron rolling his eyes. - “Have you thought about that trip?” - he asked. Chas and Paddy gave them an early Christmas present. It was a weekend away in a nice little cabin, just for the two of them. They knew that because of the kids they didn't have the chance to spend as much time together as they would've wanted, and after listening to Robert's whining about how he misses his husband and to be able to act like grown-ups without having to look after the kids, they thought it would be best to give them a break. They also volunteered to babysit while they were away. 

“Yeah, I did as it happens.” - he smirked. 

“Good, because we have to use that booking this year.”

“I know.” - they got the present back in October, for their anniversary but work was a nightmare, and then there was Seb's 19th birthday, and by the time they realized, they were busy preparing for Christmas.

“We can't leave them alone at Christmas, and don't even think about New Year's Eve.”

“I know Aaron I'm not thick.” - said Robert annoyed. - “Look, it's only the 11th today, how about next weekend? Before Christmas?” 

“Okay.” - he nodded.

“Good, because Christmas and New Year both fall on a weekend this year so it's now or never.” - laughed Robert. 

“Okay, once we're home I call me Mum to let her know.” 

“I can't wait to be alone with you.”

“You're alone with me now.” - said Aaron without realizing what Robert meant. 

“Not the same.” - he said as he placed his hand on Aaron's thigh. The touch made him tingle. Even after 20 years. Robert's touch could still do that to him. 

“I'm driving.” - he warned him.

“I know... but it's dark, and we're gonna pass our layby at some point..... soon I hope.” - he grinned.

“You actually mean that?” - asked Aaron surprised. It was way too long ago since they had a quickie outdoors.

“Yeah, why not.” 

“We're not bloody teenagers.”

“We weren't teenagers when we met, and look how we started.” - reminded him Robert.

“A little bit of snogging is not the same as having my kit off for a shag.”

“Nice one.” - laughed Robert – “Have you forgot the time when we...”

“No course I haven't.” - told him Aaron, interrupting him immediately. 

“Come on, I know you want it.” - he said licking his lips. - “And you know it's gonna be a madhouse once we get home.” - he was right, Seb was with his siblings, offering to babysit while they were out shopping but he had a party to go to, so the rest of their night was about getting everyone dinner, then a quick shower and sleep. And with three kids demanding lots of attention, it was a lot. Robert knew that by the time they finish they won't have the energy to anything even remotely sexual. 

“Of course I want it.” - whispered Aaron. He knew he was gonna give in even before Robert brought up the subject. - “So we're gonna decorate the tree tomorrow?” - he asked just to be sure. The kids won't wanna miss it. Not even Seb, who always said how he was way too old for this childish nonsense. 

“Yeah, you can do your usual fry up, then we get it done.” - said Robert when he realized that Aaron slowly parked the car. - “What...”

“You wanted to stop.” - he told him. That's when Robert looked around and realized they were already at the layby. - “Or we could just go home...”

“Shut up and come here.” - he laughed as he pulled Aaron in for a kiss. They were soon interrupted by a text. It was Seb. - “He's asking when are we gonna be home. What should I tell him?”

“In 40 minutes?” 

“Nah, best leave it for an hour.”

“He wanted to go to that party you know.” 

“And he will.... after we get home..... in an hour.” - said Robert with a smug smile and Aaron didn't even wait a second before he kissed him again. Seemed like their Christmas was sorted. All they had to do was enjoy.


End file.
